


Isn't She Lovely?

by rad_twister



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_twister/pseuds/rad_twister
Summary: He can't stop thinking about her.
Relationships: Pre P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Zane & Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Isn't She Lovely?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ColetteIsAPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "It only takes up to four minutes to decide whether you like someone or not."
> 
> "And how long has it been since you started deciding whether you liked him/her?"
> 
> "An hour or so."
> 
> "The result?"
> 
> "I... I need more time to think about it."

Life had gotten hectic unexpectedly. Too much had happened within the last 24 hours, between discovering that the Overlord had somehow returned, and then just barely escaping New Ninjago City with their lives. So it was only when the adrenaline—or whatever synthesized replacement constituted as the chemical—left Zane’s system that he had the chance to think back on the events of _earlier_ . He still didn’t know to what degree his emotions and feelings differed from that of a human’s, and he supposed that that was part of the problem.

Even after all the time, he was _still_ getting used to the knowledge that he wasn’t like the others. Wouldn’t a real human be able to decipher exactly what they were feeling? Zane felt embarrassed to question his brothers about why he couldn’t focus all of a sudden, why his thoughts kept returning back to her—and why, when that happened, his power source would flare up.

The inner turmoil must have shown on his face, because someone sat down next to him. That someone wore blue and a curious expression. “Hey, there. Earth to Zane?”

“Hello, Jay.”

“So uh… you seem to be pretty lost in thought. What’re ya thinking about?” A beat of silence, and then a cheeky smile spread across his face. “Or should I say _who_ are you thinking about?”

The nindroid spluttered, turning his face in a weak effort to hide a blush. “Th-that is none of your concern.”

Jay’s eyes lit up. “Aha! I knew it! It’s that android girl, isn’t it? P.I.X.A.L.? I saw the way you were looking at her back in Borg Tower. You have a crush on her!”

“I don’t know that yet,” Zane argued, still refusing to look at his teammate. “I only just met her, and that ‘meeting’ was cut unfavorably short.”

“Oh, you’d just _love_ to spend more time with her, wouldn’t you?”

“Shut it.”

Jay only laughed in response to that. 

The nindroid sighed. “It… it only takes up to four minutes to decide whether you like someone or not.”

“And _how_ long has it been since you started deciding whether you like her?” 

“I’ve only just gotten the chance to reflect… so an hour or so.”

Zane couldn’t understand why that seemed to amuse Jay so much. “The result?” His voice carried a lyrical tune to it.

“I… I need more time to think about it.”

“Oh come on, Zane! What is there to think about?”

“How do I know if what I’m feeling is… a crush, as you call it? And I still don’t think that’s the right word bec—”

Jay interrupted him. “Zane, buddy. Stop thinking and just feel for a minute.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” the android snapped. “It’s practically impossible for me to do anything _but_ think.”

Finally, that bemused expression left Jay’s face as he realized the conversation had turned serious. “I’d say that isn’t true. You're kind and empathetic; you’re probably the most empathetic person I’ve ever met. And I’m pretty sure that isn’t something that someone _logics_ their way into, so don’t give me that crap.” He pulled his knees up, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Just listen to your heart.”

“Power source.”

“ _Heart_. Tell me, did it feel like the world faded away? Like she was the only one there?”

“...Yes.”

A knowing glint had entered the Master of Lightning’s eyes. “And it was like your voice was caught in your throat? And now you can’t stop thinking about her.”

“That would be correct.” Again, embarrassment flooded his system. Agh, why did this have to be so awkward?! Then, quieter: “She’s just… she’s just so lovely.”

“Then you like her! That’s exactly what I felt like when I first saw Nya. See, that wasn’t so hard to figure out, was it?”

A small smile graced Zane’s lips. “...Yes. I guess it wasn’t. Thank you.”

“No problem, man. Now, don’t forget to invite me to the wedding, mkay?”

Zane was, once again, a stuttering mess. “N-no, that isn’t— But we—”

Laughing, Jay stood up and wandered off to who knows where. 

That left the Master of Ice alone to his thoughts. It’s pretty obvious where they went back to. He’d think that it’d be hard for his thoughts _not_ to wander, but it was different this time. 

Silver hair, glinting under the artificial lighting. So bright and so beautiful, the way those few loose locks framed her face. He wanted to run his fingers through it, see if it felt as soft and delicate as it looked.

Zane buried his face in his hands.

That calm voice. Her gentle touch, asking _“What powers you?”_

He didn’t know. 

And he’d never been so self conscious of his own appearance when she asked permission to scan him. Despite knowing that he’d dressed well and combed his hair and everything, he still felt like he wanted to look better in front of her. To what, impress P.I.X.A.L.? That must be it. He wanted to impress her, because for some reason he wanted her approval.

She was just so lovely, so... _cool_ , even if that wording did seem a little childish. 

“Heck,” he muttered. “I really do have a crush on her.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else hear that song the fold released?? i'm just... its so cuh te ii'm firkcin' cyirng
> 
> ...pixane makes me incoherent, christ they're both adorable


End file.
